


Missed

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-07
Updated: 2000-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Ezra returns from a 6 week undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Sihn had nagged and nagged and nagged. For her.

** Missed **

**by Krisser**

 

Ezra parked the Jag. He was weary and very ready to be home. He noticed first thing that the jeep was parked outside and he was elated that he would be able to crawl into bed and snuggle his lover. It had been too long. Six weeks of undercover and this was the first break that he'd been able to take.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Vin at this late hour, so he was surprised to hear the radio going as he closed the front door. He could see a faint light form the second bathroom that now included a Jacuzzi. He put his key and case down as he slowly walked toward the noise.

The sight that greeted his eyes, caused his mouth to dry and his heart to race. His Vin was almost fully submerged, long hair flowing over the side. Lights on dim, allowed him just enough light to see his lover's actions.

Vin lay in the hot tub, eyes closed, hand on his straining erection, moving erotically up and down the long shaft. The sounds of his own voice came from the tape player. The love sonnets that he had recorded for the blind, Vin must have kept a copy. Ez wondered if Vin knew that he'd been thinking of his beautiful lover the whole time he'd recited them. Ezra started to undress.

Vin was lost in the sound of the voice and thoughts of his lover. Emerald eyes, chestnut hair, skin so smooth it felt like satin. He could imagine Ezra's hands on his body, teasing his nipples erect, his tongue not missing a square inch of his body. His already throbbing cock grew harder as he could smell his lover's scent. He stroked himself harder, faster as his hips moved, thrusting upward as the peak began building. His other hand rolled his balls as Ezra would and he stroked faster yet. Ezra's voice, Ezra's smell, Vin cried his name aloud as his seed exploded outward in the crescendo of his lover's name.

Ezra watched as the slick white fluid burst forth and mingled with the tub water and was sucked up by the filter. Knowing a moment of envy that the filter got the seed that he so missed tasting. He eyes traveled up the now lethargic form of his lover. The soft penis hidden from view the water, just the nipples stood out from the whirling liquid. Eyes still closed, Ezra felt cheated that he could not see the rich blue eyes that conveyed love like no other.

But it was the smile, the smile that had never left Vin's face, the smile that melted his insides each and every time it was directed at him. The smile that he had to press his lips to. Ezra found that he was no longer weary, just horny. Divested of his clothes, he leaned down and captured the rosy lips in a kiss that conveyed all he'd missed.

"Took ya long enough." Vin whispered as soon as they came up for air. He rolled the stunned man into the water and resumed the kiss. Tongues met as lost friends reunited. The other had never tasted better.

"When?" The surprised man asked as he surfaced for air again.

Loving blue eyes rested on the face he had so missed, "Your scent, nothing can imitate the smell of my Ezra aroused." He captured the lips again and wrapped his leg around Ezra's, brushing their erections together. "I missed you, lover." Vin whispered into the eager, waiting mouth.

As Ezra's voice continued to recite love sonnets, Vin wrote his own on his lover's body. His kissed the face and tongued the ear, nibbled the lobes and ran his fingers in the silky hair. All shouted his love silently. His tongue worked its way down the neck to nipples anticipating his arrival, not one to disappoint, he sucked enthusiastically. The low moans were reward enough for his diligent work. Verdant eyes, filled with love and desire, connected with the azure and both paused, a moment captured in time as the messages of love traveled back and forth, almost tangible. As a tremor of desire shook his body, the closing eyes severed that empirical connection and broke Vin's hold and allowed him to continue on his path of exploration.

His fingers followed his tongue and he lavished Ezra's chest and abdomen with the silent expression of his love. He moved his lover's hips so that they rested on his thighs, raising his arousal above the water line. He bent over and enclosed it within his warm mouth. Ezra's hips bucked upward at the luscious feeling of being housed by his mate.

Ezra opened his eyes to the sight of Vin's mouth on him, hair spayed all about, and the delicious feeling of Vin's erection pressed against his buttocks. His lover worked the shaft with the knowledge of a longtime lover, hitting the spots of most joy. Ezra knew he couldn't slow it down, he wanted Vin so much. The knowing tingle started and his breathing grew more ragged and Vin worked the shaft harder.

Vin's name was a groan of joy as his seed emptied into the moist cavern. Vin's moan was a moan of joy as he drank his lover's fluids.

Ezra drew Vin close as he said into his ear, "I missed you love."

"I missed you too, Ez." His eyes went to the tape player that had shut off automatically. "I needed to hear your voice. I needed you."

Ezra was bathed in such feelings of love that they threatened to overwhelm him. He hugged his lover closer. "I love you Vin, I love you."

Vin squeezed harder, loving that Ezra could still be overpowered by their love. He waited a few minutes, then tickled his lover's ear with his breath, "This water is a bit too clean. What do ya say we work on that?"

Desire already darkening the emerald eyes, "Mr. Tanner, you do have the best ideas."

"Yup." 

fini


End file.
